Love Bites
by T1gerCat
Summary: Fact: the vampire is missing. Fact: what a 'human' has comitted suicide after admitting to be the killer. Fact: Help is coming. Question: Should Liz finally admit it ot keep up the pretense?  The sequel to Vampires Unmasked
1. Parts 1 & 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, The Vampire Diaries or Moonlight I would be a very happy girl. Unfortunately I don't and I just play with their characters

BTW: This is the sequel to 'Vampires Unmasked'. It can be read alone but it would make more sense if you read that one first.

Part 1

Sheriff Liz Forbes was sleeping soundly under her covers. For once in the past few weeks She woke up without an alarm clock or rushed by a phone call. She got out of bed slowly and pushed her curtains back enjoying the warmth the sun gave to her skin. She took her time making her bed and straightening her sheets. Mundane tasks like that always pleased her. She liked being herself before taking on the role of the police chief or worse the one of the mother.

A short while later she was dressed in her uniform and had her usual light makeup on and was met in the kitchen with her teenage daughter. She poured a bowl of cereal for herself but once her daughter - Caroline - saw her in the kitchen she grimaced and left the room.

"That went well"

Liz muttered and drank her coffee in silence and then headed to work whistling happily.

"Hey sheriff"

one of her deputies stopped her as she pulled in the parking lot that served all state buildings.

"Hey Mark. What's up?"

The deputy took her aside

"the vampire's gone sheriff. Someone took it"

"Are you sure?"

The deputy nodded.

"shit. There goes my good day"

Liz swore. She turned to her deputy

"find me that vampire. Now!"

She hissed and angrily she went to her office in a fast step. She had a lot of paperwork to do and then alter because of last night's 'arrest' but now her morning was free. Her first instinct was to call the rest of the council and ask for guidance but a deeper gut feeling stopped her. When she thought about it something odd sruck her about last night's ambush. She wasn't sure what exactly but for some reason her hand refused to pick up the phone.

Instead she logged to her e-mail and smiled as she saw she had a reply. It was from the chief of police in a small town near Seattle that had a similar issue last year. The two had met about ten years ago in a seminal about new procedures held in California. They had both brought their kids along and had dinner a few times together as their little girls played in the sand. After that first meeting the two (under the pretext of getting their daughters together) met at the same hotel every summer for two weeks of pure parental bliss. Always mindful of the line that said they were friends. Nothing more.

Choosing to listen to the butterflies in her belly she picked up her cell phone and called him.

"Chief Swan"

a gruff, laced with sleep, male voice greeted her

"You answer your personal line with your title?"

"Hello Elisabeth"

"Liz please"

"Liz, good morning. Why are you calling me at 5 am?"

"I lost my vampire"

"huh?"

"Remember my last e-mail? we captured our vampire but when I headed to work this morning it was gone"

"No offence Liz but how did you capture it? The ones we had were kind of hard to be caught"

she laughed and prattled on the strange way she and her deputies had captured the blond vampire girl the last night. Realizing how different her vampires were than the ones in Forks and who exactly he was reminded off Charlie spoke up

"Liz, would you like some extra help? I have time saved up"

"I would like that"

"I will look for a flight and be there this afternoon"

Liz hung up the phone, biting her lip. Vampire? What vampire? The man she's been crushing on since before her divorce was coming to her town. Without a second thought she called her hairdresser.

"Emilia? It's Liz Forbes. Tell Jerry I'll be there in half an hour, I need a full restoration, hair, nails. You know the drill"

Part 2

Police Chief Charlie Swan just had a great wake up call. Sure he was waken up five whole minutes before the sun rose, but the pleasant voice on the other end of the line helped lift his mood. He had met Police Sheriff Elisabeth Forbes ten years ago and was hit by an anvil on the head immediately. She was married at the time and out of respect for the simple gold band on her right hand he never told her about his feelings.

Instead the two remained friends meeting every year. He was the one she called in tears when she found out about her husband's infidelity. She even came to Forks for the week when her gay husband left her a few years ago.

Now the two reconnected over their mutual 'animal attacks'. He had called vampire exterminator grams while Liz had tried to fix the problem herself. Of course she failed. However the location of the small town Liz lived and the way their vampire was captured had him reach for his cell phone while logging on to the internet to look for flights.

"Hello Charlie"

a melodic voice greeted him

"how did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID"

the girl said matter of factly making him smack himself. Mentally of course, a bruise wouldn't help his plans one bit.

"right"

"Did you want something, or you just wanted to hear my voice?"

"Where are you?"

"in bed. Naked and alone"

"Too much information grams"

"Don't call me that, child"

Charlie shuddered at how old and wise the previously sassy and flirty voice became. Enough chit chat

"I need to ask you something Isabella"

"Go ahead"

"I am on my way to Mystic Falls to help with a vampire issue. Did you have something to do with it?"

Mystic Falls was the town his family line descended from. The place his grand - grand - grand - grandmother had lost her fiancée and her life.

"Yes. Why are you coming here?"

"I told you..."

".. To help with a vampire issue, yes. There is no issue anymore. I took care of it."

"And the missing vampire?"

He had to ask. He knew there was only one way a vampire could come back to life and he wasn't sure it would end well. Coraline ended up regretting it deeply.

"Very present human now. She's with me. We were planning to skip town tonight after tying some loose ends"

"I know how much being there affects you, are you alright?"

Mystic Falls was the one and only town in the map of the United States Isabella hated going. In fact she hadn't stepped foot in it since her 'funeral'. Brought back to many memories.

"No. But I will be. Just do me a favor, will you?"

"Anything"

"Pack your black pinstriped suit. If you're coming all the way here for no issue at all you should at least take her out to dinner. Maybe you'll get lucky"

"Goodbye Bella"

Charlie growled and hangs up the phone feeling his cheeks burn. Darn this girl. She may be decades older than him but she knew perfectly how to get under his skin. Not even his actual daughter wasn't that good at it.

He did however pack the suit.


	2. Parts 3 & 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, The Vampire Diaries or Moonlight I would be a very happy girl. Unfortunately I don't and I just play with their characters

BTW: This is the sequel to 'Vampires Unmasked'. It can be read alone but it would make more sense if you read that one first.

Part 3

After booking his flight - he took a long shower, shaved and headed first to the station to inform his deputies they would hold the fort down for the next week and left for the airport.

He landed in the airport outside Mystic Falls, Virginia just as the sun began to set. He moved to the car dealership straight away to pick the sleek, fast, black car he had rented and headed to town. He decided against calling Liz preferring to surprise her and using the GPS in his car headed to the police station.

He walked inside to find almost everyone crying.

"What the..."

he walked up to a weeping deputy

"Where is sheriff's office?"

The young lad (couldn't have been more than 20) simply pointed to a door on the other side of the lounge area they were now. Charlie thanked him and walked pass the desks to the office. Everyone ignored their tears and watched him like hawks as if he was walking naked with a spotlight trained on him.

He knocked lightly on the almost open door and a sweet voice told him to come inside. He opened the door to find Liz sitting on a small coffee table hugging tightly a young woman in her thirties with caramel colored hair who was weeping while a teenage boy next to her sat upright clearly in shock.

Liz felt a breath or relief pass through her at the man that stepped into her office. She had just finished telling Jenna Sommers how her niece was found dead. She ordered a deputy to take Jenna and Jeremy, her nephew, out for a drink and then home when the cleaning crew had finished. Once they were out of the door, she threw caution and her image to the wind and fell in the waiting arms of the silent stoic man in the corner.

"hello to you too."

Charlie joked

"hey"

"what happened?"

"my animal killings just solved themselves"

Charlie kept one arm around Liz and reached to close the door with his other arm. Its bad enough that the walls were paper thin, they didn't need prying eyes as well. He led the sobbing yet strangely calm Liz to sit on the leather couch in front of the desk.

"What happened Liz"

"Apparently we were wrong. There were not vampire killings"

"What were they?"

"Normal, serial killer"

Liz motioned to the open folder on the coffee desk. Charlie looked at it, a girl around seventeen years old. she didn't look older than Izzie, he shook his head. Was that what Isabella said she did?

"she killed them?"

"yes, she left a note and all and killed herself. Poor thing. Her parents died a few months ago leaving her and her brother and now I had to tell her brother and aunt that she not only committed suicide but she also killed ten people that we know about. I even feel bad about the vampire she framed and we killed. Well that vampire is missing but still"

"I know something about that"

"the missing vampire?"

"yeah. its not missing, after a while they tend to incinerate, ours did"

Charlie thought fast.

Liz seemed relieved.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all the way here"

She said in a small voice trying to ignore the little voice in her head telling her that 'no, she's not sorry at all'.

Charlie heart the regret in her voice but also the crushed hope. he smiled

"Wanna grab dinner?"

Her blinding smile was all he needed to decide that bringing the black striped suit was in fact a great idea

Part 4

Liz and Charlie met up 2 hours later at a restaurant. it was small, in the outskirts of town, overlooking the lake. Liz kept fiddling with her short hair, clearly nervous. Charlie looked equally nervous playing with his wrist watch.

"This is gonna be a disaster"

Lexi said to Bella. They were sitting together on the hood of Bella's rental car. The brunette vampire chuckled and shook her head

"I know. His first attempt to get laid in eighteen years and it's gonna be an epic fail"

"Should we do something?"

"Can I remind you, you're on the run?"

Lexi laughed and took a long swing of her beer enjoying the sun.

The couple on the table were eating their dinner making aimless chit chat, about how Liz knew that she knew Elena growing up and yet at the same time she didn't. She didn't have any distinct memories, trying to ignore the pink elephant in the table. Suddenly the waiter tripped and bathed Liz's sugar colored dress in rose wine. The waiter swore and started apologizing, Liz gasped and Charlie grabbed a wad of paper towels and patted her to help her dry.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"The wine is on my lap"

"And?"

"You're patting my breasts"

Charlie got beet red realizing he was coping a feel and took his hand away. Liz leapt up and kissed him soundly. The waiter returned a moment later with a new bottle of wine courtesy of the owner. He smiled and snapped a picture of the couple tweeting it.

When the couple came up for air they broke in laughter. from his corner of his eye Charlie saw a winking Isabella before she got in a car and drove away.

Bella and Lexi were laughing the whole drive back to town. They made a pit stop at the morgue, only it was on fire.

"Stefan what are you doing?"

Lexi demanded

"Ending this?"

He said in a questioning tone. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm outta here. Keep an eye on the human for me"

Bella said in her business tone. She missed Josef.

"oh and... heads up!"

she called tossing Lexi a small velvet pouch. inside was Katherine's daylight bracelet. Lexi laughed happily and Bella blew her a kiss over her shoulder. It was a well known fact that Lexi loved being a vampire and hated the human life . As she drove out of town and to the airport she received a text from Charlie.

"Thanks kiddo xxx"

"Thanks kiddo xxx"

Charlie sent a text message to Bella before throwing Liz to her bed and joining her for what he hoped to be the first night from many many more.

the end


End file.
